Christmas at the Cullens
by Lipsmacked
Summary: Changed the title cause it was pretty insensitive and stupid. My bad. One- Shot : Edward and Bella celebrate their first Christmas with their growing family after their run in with the Volturi. ExB All Vamp - Normal Couples. Thank 4theluvofMary for the title.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Smeyer's Characters. 4theluvofMary's Title.**_

_**A/N: like Adaptations, this is another one i wrote in Summer '08, shortly after BD came out and i was slightly disappointed with how little time we got with Edward and Renesemee in the book. i hope you like it. And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!! **_

_**--**_

**_Bella_**

_**--****  
**_

"Edward," I whispered.

"Hmmm," he purred in my ear.

"She's up." I began to peel myself from the comfort of his embrace, but he restrained me pulling me closer.

"Wait," he breathed. His lips met mine for the hundredth time since the sun had set and shivers of pleasure radiated through my whole, body. I imagined that for normal couples, normal parents, kisses like this didn't exist after almost a year and a half, but for Edward and I, they did, every night and every day. He pulled me closer to him, stroking my hair, the only sound, the gasps of our breath and the movement of our lips, our tongues, together. Too soon, he pulled away. He was always the one to show restraint right when I was worked up again. I would have kept kissing him for hours more.

He looked me deeply in my eyes. I could see the happiness and the joy within, still fresh as our first night together in this new life. "I love you, Isabella," he breathed with a smile.

"I love you, too angel." With a deep sigh, I rolled off of him as he sat up. He sprung from the bed, heading right for the closet.

"What time are Charlie and Sue coming over?" he called, collecting appropriate clothing for the both of us. It was Christmas Day and Forks was covered in a healthy layer of ice. Although we didn't need it, it was always nice to at least keep up appearances for Charlie. Edward emerged from the closet fully dressed. My favorite tan sweater and comfortable looking blue jeans. Sturdy, "slick-proof "boots completed his outfit.

"He'll be here around six. They're going to do dinner at La Push and then come up for presents." I climbed off the bed and walked over to him. He handed me my clothes and I dressed quickly. I didn't want to keep my baby waiting much longer, as patient as she was. I put on my low cut royal blue v-neck sweater and my favorite pair of inescapable jeans, well Edward's favorite pair.

I took his hand and led him towards Renesmee's room. During the past year, Edward and I had spent a lot of our time in silence. Our run in with the Volutri had been the initial catalyst, so much emotion and heartache dredged up during those months trying to prepare. Thinking that I was going to lose the love of my life and my daughter all in one day. After it all, we just wanted to be together, alone and take each other in as much as possible, further appreciating what we had.

But as time went by, our silence became more of ritual for our relationship. Our family nearly tripled in size. First with the size of the pack itself, which had risen to fifteen -- instant family because of Jacob and Nessie's connection. Sue and Charlie were married last June, giving me a new step-mother in Sue and step-brother and sister in Leah and Seth. Leah's connection to Jacob and the relationship between our parents had softened her to me. We weren't quite sisters, but we were working on being friends.

As a family, the rest of the Cullens were too, a constant presence in our lives. Everyone's love for Renesmee made our days a constant party of ten, nine when Carlisle was at the hospital. All those people, all that constant noise. So when Edward and I were finally alone every night silence and each other's arms was all we wanted and all we needed.

I cracked Renesmee's door to find her drawing patiently at her little desk. She was only sixteen months, but the size of a five year old. Her growth had slowed incrementally, but still raced ahead a natural speed. She looked up at me, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Momma," she beamed. I walked into the room, Edward on my heels. She jumped into my waiting arms. She giggled her angelic little laugh as I smothered her face in kisses.

"Good Morning," I cooed in her ear.

She let out a happy sigh. "Good morning, Daddy."

Edward leaned forward, kissing both her cheeks. "Good Morning Sweetheart."

"Are you excited to see Grandpa and Auntie Sue today?" I asked. Sue was not ready to be a grandmother by any stretch of the imagination. All things considered the Auntie was a great concession.

"Yes. I hope Grandpa likes my present."

"He will, Sweetheart." Edward gently stroked her face. He appraised her, raising one eyebrow. "Did you pick out your outfit today?" Alice had taught Renesmee how to dress herself months ago, but from time to time her youth showed in her less sensible choices. Today's outfit was not only sensible, but ridiculously adorable. A cute red sweater with matching red and white checked rain boots, blue jeans breaking up the festive attire. Edward and I knew Alice had given her a lecture about matching, but her more eccentric side usually opted to go the other way, when she had the choice.

"I picked it out. Aunt Alice will like it I think."

Edward, chuckled. "I think she will too."

Renesmee held out her tiny hand, in it small red ribbon. "Momma, can you put this in my hair?"

"Course, sweetie." Edward effortlessly scooped her from my arms while I tied the ribbon, headband style around her long tresses, making a cute little bow just to side of her forehead. She was too adorable.

"There. Perfect little present."

She turned and pressed her tiny hands to my neck. She was still selective about when she wanted to talk, a habit we were trying to break for normal conversation. When she finally started normal school she couldn't continue to communicate in this way. Images of her playing with Jake in the yard filled my head. I looked up at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go." We grabbed our prop coats and headed towards the family house, Nessie perched on my back. As always, Edward and I held hands the whole way, not even breaking to clear the river. It was how we belonged now, always together.

When we got to the house, Jacob was already there. We could hear him and Emmett discussing contenders for the Superbowl from the yard, both booming voices radiating out to us.

Edward gathered Nessie off my back and carried her into the house. Another habit he had gotten into, something I tried to understand. He always had to be the one to initially carry Nessie in front of Jacob. Although he was accepting of their relationship, he was still undecided about his feelings about it. Immediately following the Volturi's last attempt do go away with us, Edward would hardly ever let Renesmee out of his sight. It reminded me of my faded human memories of an overprotective Edward. I knew it was all because he loved her.

"I came so close to losing her." He explained to me one night after we put her to bed. He had been particularly cold to Jake that day.

"I know, Edward we both did."

"You're handling it a lot better then I am though."

"Well I think all fathers are a little over protective when I comes to their little girls. Remember how Charlie used to be."

"Ha. That's true. He did have some pretty hostile feelings toward me for a while there." He sighed.

"Don't worry, " I stroked his beautiful face. I hated to see him even the slightest bit frustrated. "It'll ease over time, even though we don't have as much time as we would like."

Jake had understood pretty well. "I'm not trying to take her away from you guys. I just enjoy spending time with her. You know that."

"I know Jake. But he's her father. Just give him some time."

"Okay. I can still come around though, right?"

"Of course, but just let us do things his way for a little while."

"Yeah okay."

After that he'd been very understanding of how Edward was with Renesmee and respected us both better as parents. I was grateful that Edward had put his foot down about it. I think we both needed a little more control, or a least a sense of it in her life.

And as the months progressed his strict hold relaxed. He knew Jacob was trustworthy and cared for her deeply and that she felt the same about him, but somewhere between his male ego and his fatherly nature, he felt the need to assert certain physical boundaries. One of those being that Jacob had to wait until Edward and I, but mostly Edward had spent enough time with her during the day. Edward knew he would lose Nessie soon enough to Jacob and he wouldn't tolerate Jacob cutting into their daddy/daughter time while she was still a little girl.

Nessie had questioned Edward's behavior only once, but I had explained to her that most parents got eighteen years to spend with their children before they were grown and that we would have much less time. I assured her that Daddy just wanted as much time with her as possible. She understood that, loving Edward as much as she did. She would always keep Jacob at bay until the time was right, knowing that she would concede to her wishes before Edward's. Today however, Jacob had put in a request for some special time with her before he went back to La Push for their big pack gathering.

Edward let out a deep breath before we went into the house. Nessie could sense his tension. She looked him deep in the eye, conveying some message I would have to wait to be privy to.

"I know, Sweetie." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

Everyone was in the kitchen, pots clanking loud. A soothing jazz rendition of Jingle Bells came pouring through the house's surround sound system. Christmas was definitely in the air. We walked in to find Alice and Esme cooking breakfast for Jacob and Seth would had already made themselves comfortable.

"Morning," everyone said. We were hugged and kissed. Edward handed Nessie off to Alice who had dropped everything and flitted around the counter. He wouldn't give her up to Jake first.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Jacob smiled. He punched Edward gently on the shoulder.

"Merry Christmas." We both replied. Edward perched himself on the last vacant stool pulling me in between his legs, wrapping his arms around my waist. He breathed lovingly into my hair. I closed my eyes leaning into him. Thoughts of the previous night swirled through my head. I was anxious for the day to be over so I could have Edward all to myself again.

Suddenly Edward chuckled. I opened my eyes to see Jasper leering at me.

"Sorry Jasper," I whispered. He shook his head at me and reached out to stroke Nessie's bouncy curls.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Jasper." Nessie smiled up at him.

"Merry Christmas, Pumpkin," He replied gently. Edward and I couldn't help but smile.

"Auntie Alice, do you like my outfit? I wore it just for you." Nessie begged.

"She picked it out all by herself. The ribbon too." Edward said, still smiling.

"I do. You look absolutely gorgeous." Alice giggled.

"I'll be right back." Rosalie flitted from the room.

"She's going to grab her camera," Edward whispered before I could ask. She was back in mere seconds, snapping photos of the whole family enjoying this time together.

Esme put down two large plates of bacon, eggs and toast with jam in front of Jacob and Seth. "Eat up, there's plenty. Nessie, what would you like this morning, honey?"

Nessie turned, flashing a toothy grin at Edward. I stifled a laugh. Emmett had taught he all sorts of silly facial expressions that would have me cracking up. This one was the there's-no-way-in-hell-Daddy-is-gonna-say-yes face. Emmett chuckled right along with me.

Edward feigned a severe expression "Absolutely not."

"What does she want?" Esme asked.

"Human Blood. Nice try missy." Edward shook his head at her trying to hide a smirk.

"Grandma, I'll just share with Jacob," she said casually, jumping from Alice's arms. Everyone froze for a fraction of a second waiting for Edward's response. Jake broke the tension, as Nessie skipped up into his lap.

"Is that cool, man?"

"Sure. Merry Christmas." Edward chuckled nudging Jacob's shoulder. "I'm actually going to go check on something for a moment." I moved out of his way as Edward stood.

"You want me to come with you?" I asked.

"And ruin the surprise? I'll be back in a moment. -- Carlisle."

"Yes."

Edward motioned towards the garage. He and Carlisle walked out of the kitchen.

"Alice?" I asked in confusion.

"I have no idea what they are doing, Bella."

"She's lying." Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

I let it go, turning to watch my little girl enjoy her breakfast with Jacob. I pulled my stool closer, twirling a lock of her hair around my finger, while Jacob handed her a small corner of toast. She had been really good about eating human food. It allowed her to spend more time with Charlie and Sue, which she loved. Still there were things she refused to eat, like vegetables. She did however love red meat, go figure. Her and Charlie would often split a juicy T-bone.

"Momma." She pulled me from my reverie. Jake and her had already cleaned the plate.

"Yes, baby." I stroked her cheek.

"Jacob, got me two presents. Can I open one now?"

"That's fine."

"Thanks, Bells. Come on it's under the tree." We all followed as Jacob carried Nessie into the living room. Esme and Alice had really out done themselves. The Cullens hadn't celebrated Christmas in their house for the past few years, usually due to some vampire related trauma brought on my Edward or I.

"I'm just to glad to have all of my children home." Carlisle hugged Esme tight to his side. "It just felt right this year."

"This year's themes is silver and gold," Alice beamed days before as she dropped bags and bags of decorations on the floor. I actually helped with some of the decorating this time. In a few short hours the entire bottom floor of the house, the entire exterior and the whole three mile driveway was cover with gorgeous silver and gold decorations and lights. Alice's design scheme was worthy of an award.

Today somehow the tree looked even more festive with mountains of presents crammed under it. Edward and I had wrapped ours for the family a few nights before up in his old bedroom, now optional sleeping quarters for various members of the pack, while Emmett and Rosalie babysat Nessie. It was nice to get back to something traditional after the last two years of chaos.

Jasper and Emmett plopped down on the couch pulling Alice and Rosalie onto their laps. Esme curled up in the big arm chair. I slid down to the floor next to Jacob and Nessie.

"Which one, which one?" Nessie asked. Jacob handed Nessie to me and I cradled her in my lap, while he fished for her first present.

"Here you go short stack. Merry Christmas," Jake smiled.

"What do you say?" I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"Go ahead and open it." Jacob winked at me while she tore throw the wrapping paper. Rosalie snapped a few dozen more pictures just as Nessie let out an audible gasp.

"Momma, look." Nessie held up a brand new, expensive looking paint set complete with dozens of shades and multiple brushes.

"Oh Jake, thank you. That's so sweet."

"Well I knew she was burning through all her other stuff. This should last her till tomorrow," he chuckled. Renesmee had become quite the artist. Watercolors, oils, pencils, anything she could get her hands on. At first Alice would ink pictures for her to color in, but after a few hours of that she began drawing her own. The hallways of the cottage served as her personal gallery, but instead of scribbles where one could confuse a human for a tree, Nessie's created masterpieces.

Her first undertaking, a recreation of Van Gough's Starry Night in crayon. Charlie's fridge was covered in pictures she had drawn for him, artist interpretations of large fish, Charlie's ideal boat. Her skill surpassed that of most adults. She was still fond of reading and dancing, her first two loves, but painting and drawing were where she really excelled. Carlisle thought it went perfectly hand in hand with her gift. Her whole life existed in perfect pictures in her head. Putting the things she thought of on paper was like second nature.

"I love it. Can I try them out right now?" She begged. Esme pulled the small desk that Renesmee kept at the house from the corner and pulled some paper from the small drawer underneath.

"Of course. Maybe you can paint something for Jacob, as a thank you," I suggested.

"Okay." She beamed jumping up to hug Jacob. "Thank you, Jacob."

"No problem kid."

I turned to see Edward and Carlisle returning from the garage. Carlisle sat in the arm chair taking Esme into his lap. I raised an eyebrow at Edward. He pretended to ignored me. "What did we miss?" he asked.

Nessie jumped up, her gift still in her hand and skipped into Edward's arms. "Daddy, look what Jacob got me."

"Oh that was nice of him. Thank you Jacob. These _are_ nice" Edward nodded at Jacob, impressed.

"It's nothing." Jacob blushed a little.

Jacob headed back to La Push a little while later, but not before Nessie painted him a beautiful picture of her asleep next to his giant wolf form. We all thought he was about to cry, but he choked the tears back.

The day went by peacefully. Nessie painted individual pictures for everyone, which were all hanging around the house to be appreciated before they'd bariely dried. Rosalie and Emmett lounged on the coach watching television, while Esme and Alice busied themselves making snacks for our human family arriving in a few hours. Edward and I lay on a thick polar bear skin rug, a gag gift Edward gave Emmett a few years back. Holding me there in his arms, Edward read to me from Pablo Neruda's "Twenty Love Poems and a Desperate Song" whispering each verse delicately in my ear. I was in heaven.

Shortly before six Alice popped back into the living room. "They'll be here in fifteen minutes." Edward looked back down at the book and finished the poem he was reading, then gently placed the book on the floor. I felt him look briefly in Nessie's direction, who was reading a book on Emmett's lap. His sweet breath caressed my ear.

"Can I talk to you upstairs for a moment?" He whispered.

"Sure." I said hesitantly. His tone had me a little concerned.

He stood up helping me to my feet. "We'll be right back." He said casually. No one seemed to notice.

We flitted up to the third floor back to his old room. He led me inside and quickly closed the door. When I turned to face him, his eyes were more severe.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Then his gaze softened and his voice returned to its velvety purr. "I just wanted a few minutes alone with you before the next wave of family frenzy. I feel like I can never get enough time just me and you." He gently caressed my cheek. His touch surged through me, burning in the pit of my stomach. "Merry Christmas, Bella. I love you."

I took his hand, kissing his palm. "I love you, Edward. Merry Christmas." He leaned in slowly kissing me so sweetly, so gently. But our desire soon got the best of the both of us. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my body closer, his lips crushing against mine. Our breath came in wild gasps. I tried my hardest to remember that our little girl was down stairs not to mention our whole family, we couldn't get too carried away.

It was hard to concentrate whenever Edward touched me, especially when he was kissing me like this. I pulled back slightly, letting the tip or my tongue grazed his bottom lips, moaning at the same time. That sent him over the edge. He pinned me against the wall, kissing hungrily down my neck, my legs wrapped themselves around his waist, feeling his erection pressing against my core. The sensation was driving me wild.

Then I heard my sweater rip.

"Damn it." Edward growled. There was a light tap at the door. With an agitated sigh, Edward put me down and went to open it. Before he reached the door, Alice's tiny hand poked through holding a nearly identical sweater. Edward gently grabbed it from her and closed the door. He came back over to me and helped me out of my ripped sweater, calmly as possible kissing my collarbone.

"Maybe we should get back. I'm not sure if she has an endless supply of sweaters."

"She does, but you're right." We headed back to stairs.

"Thanks Alice." I said when we joined the others.

"Don't mention it." She winked at me, while Jasper chuckled a little. Emmett was nearly purple fighting back whatever he was dying to say. He had stuck the terms of our bet, but stuff like this, when we made it too easy, just killed him.

"Just say whatever it is you want to say." I goaded.

"I wasn't gonna say anything. I just like your sweater." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, a deep angry growl escaping his chest.

Luckily the door bell rang. Esme and Carlisle flew to the door welcoming Charlie, Sue, Seth, Leah and Jacob. Charlie hugged Edward and I warmly and scooped Nessie up in his arms.

"Where do you want these?" He asked Esme, motioning to Seth who carried a huge sack of presents.

"Oh Charlie. You didn't have to—"

"I sure did. Go ahead Seth, put them over there by the tree."

Nessie and Seth were nearly bursting with excitement so we held off on the chit-chat until after we opened our gifts. Everyone fell into place around the tree and Carlisle and Alice started distributing presents. It was a little out of control.

A few weeks before, while deciding on my gift for Edward, Alice had explained to me that this was only the first round. "We'll give all the human appropriate gifts while Sue and Charlie are here and then later we'll share our more "extravagant gifts."

"Extravagant, how?" I shuddered to think that Edward had purchased Isle Bella.

"Nothing too outlandish," She lowered her voice to whisper, "But Charlie might wonder how Emmett can afford a pink seven karat diamond ring on a nonexistent salary."

"WHAT?" I hissed.

"Shhh. He's gonna propose again." Alice giggled.

"Seven karats is pretty extravagant. We should wait til later."

Edward and I settled into the couch, Nessie on my lap, while Carlisle and Alice distributed the gifts. Cookbooks, books of poetry, small trinkets, and endless amounts of toys for Nessie filled the floor at everyone's feet. Edward had purchase an expensive new fishing rod of Charlie which he loved and Esme had bought Sue an inspirational book on being a grandmother, which Sue also loved.

Alice and Rosalie bought Nessie more clothes and Carlisle and Esme bought her a gorgeous music box. I stared at her as he opened and reopened it over and over again, committing its sweet melody to memory. The most entertaining gift came from Emmett and Jasper. Nessie had fallen in love with riding in Emmett's jeep. She loved it when they would take her along on longer hunting trips. In kind, the bought her a remote control Jeep, an exact replica of Emmett's, which of course she loved. They got Jake one too so they could play together. Jacobs second gift was another bracelet the symbolized his promise to her. The one from last she had outgrown months ago. Edward hoped it was an omen.

They left a few hours later, Charlie promising to back in the morning to watch hours and hours of football with Emmett. When they were safely down the drive, Alice nudged me in the ribs.

"Just a heads up, the boys try to out do each other every year. So get ready." I rolled my eyes in anticipation.

"So who's first?" Carlisle chuckled falling back into his chair. Esme slunk to the floor at his feet.

"Carlisle you go first. Then me and the girls. These fools can spend the rest of the night showing off." Alice said, shooting Emmett and Edward a harsh glare. Jasper laughed kissing Alice's neck sweetly. Carlisle reached into his jacket pocket and produced a single envelope, handing it to Esme. Esme opened it carefully, a modest smile crept across her face. She unfolded the sheet of paper within and let out a small gasp.

"Carlise." She said breathlessly. Alice and Edward smiled hugely.

"Grandma what is it?" Nessie asked anxiously, but Esme was speechless. If it were possible tears of joy would have been streaming down her face. Edward answered for her.

"It's the deed to her mother's house in Ohio. It was a historical landmark, but they were going to tear it down. Carlisle bought the property for her." I quickly did the math. The house had to be at least 130 years old.

"It's yours now and you can do whatever you want with it." Carlisle stroked her cheek gently. She jumped up gathering him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"Okay, okay," Emmett interrupted. "Let's keep this moving. Esme go ahead. Esme collected herself and flew up the stairs only to return with and enormous, nearly flat box.

"He's gonna love this." Alice giggled.

"Hush Alice," Esme teased. Carlisle gently opened the box and pulled out and enormous piece of wood. I couldn't exactly make out what it was. Carlisle hesitated, looking up at Esme.

"Go ahead," She encouraged. Carlisle stood and unfolded the wooden panels towards us revealing a gilded triptych depicting a scene for the Canterbury Tales. It was absolutely gorgeous. There was an awed silence throughout the room.

"I know you can't bring it to the hospital, but maybe you can hang it in your office." Esme chimed.

"I think that's the perfect place for it. Thank you so much darling." Carlisle kissed her sweetly.

"Esme, where did you find that?" Jasper asked. It was lost on none of us that this was a priceless antique.

"Ebay," she giggled. "Okay. Alice it's your turn."

"Goodie." Alice reached behind the couch and pulled out a small rectangular box. I eyed the box curiously. It had to be something crazy expensive or the keys to something crazy expensive to fit in that box. She handed it to Jasper sitting on his lap. "Here you go baby." She kissed him on the cheek. He peeled back the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was beautifully framed picture of Alice. She dressed more beautifully than usual perched gracefully on a rope swing somewhere in a delicate forest I was unfamiliar with.

I opened my mouth to speak. I was confused Alice beat me to it.

"I know, Bella it's not 'EXTRAVAGANT'," she gazed lovingly into his eyes. "But it's all he wanted."

Edward whispered in my ear, just low enough that Nessie couldn't hear. "That's the G-rated gift he wanted. There's another picture behind that one." Alice shot him a quick glare, but quickly turned her attention back to Jasper.

He kissed her softly. "Thank you, Alice it. I love it."

"My turn." Rosalie stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Another G-rated portion of a gift." Edward whispered. Rosalie returned a moment later, smacking Edward on the back of the head as she passed. Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Young lady," Esme scolded.

"What? He started it." Rosalie said innocently, returning to her seat in Emmett's lap. In her hands she had a box the size of a toaster, beautifully wrapped. She handed it to Emmett.

"Thanks, baby." He destroyed the wrapping and the box in a matter of seconds.

"Sweet!!" Emmett tossed a worn football to Jasper, who looked at it briefly, nodding his head impressed, who then quickly tossed it to Edward.

"John Elway. Not bad Rose." Edward agreed. I had no idea who they were talking about, but that didn't keep me running my finger over the worn signature.

"Where'd you find it, baby?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie shrugged gracefully, sweeping her hair from her shoulder. "Ebay." We all laughed.

"Okay, Bella it your turn." Rosalie said. I let out a deep sigh, standing and handing Nessie off to Rosalie. The center of attention again. I went to the television and fished behind the television where I had taped yet another envelope taped to the back of the flat screen.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "What, I didn't want anyone to find it." I said. With an aggravated sigh I continued. "Well I thought I was being original with the whole envelope idea, but it's hard to be original with people who are at least 100 years older than you--"

"It's okay, Bella. Edward will love it no matter what," Esme encouraged me. I walked over to the couch and slid back into Edward's open arms.

I ducked my head into the nape of his neck, anxiety made my voice a whisper. "It's sort of for the both of us." I said as Edward stroked my cheek, gently kissing my forehead.

"Esme was right, I'll love it no matter what it is." His voice melted my insides.

"Open it, Daddy." Nessie urged.

"Okay, okay." Edward teased. I bit my lip, looking at the floor as he pulled back the seal. I waited for a moment, while he looked at all the contents.

"Bella," he sighed gently. My face would have been bright red. I couldn't look him in the eye. I could feel the tension in the room. Everyone, but Alice was dying to know what I had gotten him -- well us.

"This was all, Bella, Edward." Alice said. "We didn't help her at all."

"I am capable of using the Internet, Alice." She giggled at my reproach. Suddenly, I felt his silken fingers beneath my chin. I couldn't fight his golden gaze any longer.

"What do you think?" I asked bashfully.

"I think it's just what we need. Thank you Bella." He pulled my face to his and kissed me deeply for just a moment. I knew I would get my real thank you later.

"Well," Carlisle broke the silence.

Edward's eyes didn't leave mine as he handed Carlisle the contents of the envelope. "She booked us a second honeymoon. Two weeks in the Swiss Alps."

"Nice, Bella." Emmett said with sincerity. I buried my face deeper in Edward's chest, for another moment, while Carlisle passed around the brochure from the lodge where I had made the reservation. I had spent a few weeks, planning and assembling the perfect second honeymoon. I'd found a ski resort with gorgeous private lodges, that also offered trails that were available for night skiing. Edward had mentioned wanting to teach me how. Between, knowing now that I wouldn't break every bone in my body if I tried and that Edward and I, although we would miss Nessie terribly, needed a break from our huge family here in Forks, the trip was a no brainer, a gift I was determined to give him. I actually used the credit card Edward have given me and everything was settled. With Esme and Jacob's help I made arrangements for Nessie while we were away.

I turned to her. "Baby, you're gonna stay here with Grandma and Grandpa and then Grandpa Charlie is going to take you for two weekends. How does that sound?" Edward's embrace tightened around me. It would be hard for both of us to leave her.

"YAY!!" she cheered. "I can have sleepovers with Rose and Alice."

Edward chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"That's right honey." Rosalie kissed her on the cheek.

"Bella." I turned back to Edward. His golden eyes were ablaze. I bit this inside of my lip nervously waiting for him to continue. "Thank you. So much sweetheart."

"It's not a big deal," I shrugged. "The tickets were pretty cheap on Ebay." Everyone burst out laughing again. "Okay, okay". I laughed "That's the last Ebay joke. Who's next?"

The room suddenly became deathly silent. Edward released me and leaned forward, glaring at Emmett and Jasper. Alice wasn't kidding. This competition was serious. Emmett, of course, broke the silence. "Okay Baby Bro. What's it gonna be? Who's gonna out do who?"

"Here we go," Esme murmured.

Emmett ignored her. "Who should go first?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know Em. I'm not trying to steal anyone's thunder. It's all in the eye of the beholder. At the same time I have no idea which gift Jasper chose. But you and I, well I say we're pretty evenly matched. Why don't we let Nessie choose."

"Fine by me," Emmett grinned. Her face instantly lit up, but quickly her burrow furrowed as she considered the possibilities. I took a fraction of a second to ponder what Edward could have purchased to rival a seven karat pink diamond. I held back a cringe.

"Daddy's is so big, he had to leave it out in the garage, so -- he should go last. I think – Uncle Jasper should go first." She decided. Edward let out a quick laugh and leaned back gathering me in his arms again.

Jasper chuckled. "Thanks kid. Emmett." Jasper motioned towards the tree. Emmett reached under the tree and retrieved another long envelope and handed it to Jasper. Office supplies seemed to be the theme of the night.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas, Darlin'." He handed Alice the envelope. To trick Alice's intuition, Jasper selected three dozen different presents for Alice and had a different member of the family purchase one for her. He chose a gift at random, knowing it would be one she liked. Alice was a good sport and tried her hardest not to think of what it could, be. Edward told me that she was, sometimes, surprised. Seeing the envelope, I knew the crystal chandelier that Edward and I had picked up for their bedroom was not the gift he chose.

Alice ripped open the envelope and pulled out five plane tickets and a thick folder, filled with various papers.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

Alice nearly burst at the seams. "Tickets to Paris for Fashion Week, for all us girls. You too Nessie." Nessie clapped with excitement.

"Ah, Jasper. That is too kind of you." Esme said.

"Well you ladies are so good to us. You even take care of the wolf pack half the time. I figured you could use to fun." Jasper tightened his grip around Alice's waist.

"Thank you so much, Jazzy. I'm so excited." I'd never seen Alice smile this wide before. As small smile crept across my face as well. I clearly wasn't as fashion savvy as Alice and Rosalie, but a week in Paris with the girls sounded like a lot of fun. Two trips to Europe in one year. It sure was interesting being a part of this family. Edward pulled me from my silent celebration.

"That's gonna be a tough week for me," Edward whispered, burying his face in my hair.

"Oh Edward. Get off it," Emmett growled "My head nearly exploded while I was booking that trip. Don't worry. I got plenty of stuff planned while they're away." I turned to see, Edward raise an eyebrow at Emmett. He'd fill me in later.

"Well I guess I have to go next. Rose give Nessie back to Bella." Emmett continued. I rose from my seat meeting her half way. I nuzzled my face into her soft cheek as I sat back down. Edward pulled us close.

Rosalie was in the spot light, again, loving the attention. The family waited to see what Emmett would give her. Alice threw a wink in my direction. I recalled a faint human memory, Edward mentioning that Rosalie and Emmett would probably marry again soon. Initially I figured they were married every eight or nine years, after every "natural" cycle through high school and college. But was not the case.

During my first days Alice explained to me that as an immortal we measured time differently. Emmett and Rosalie had not had a proper wedding in nearly twenty-five years, the longest they had gone between renewing their vows. In some ways it was a show of attention for Rosalie, but in every way it was Emmett's true vow, his true way of saying he would love her forever. Even though they were the only ones in the family who had had four separate weddings, this particular occasion, especially considering how much the focus really had been on Edward and I in the past three years, really was a big deal.

Emmett stood and took a deep breath, heaving his massive shoulders. From his from pocket he produced a delicate, small black box. Esme and Rosalie's hands flew to their mouths, both trying to conceal an audible gasp.

Emmett got down on one knee.

Rosalie's eyes widen when opened the lid, showing the enormous rock.

"Rosalie, my heart has been yours for over eighty years now and this ring is my promise to you that I want my heart to be yours for a million more." This was the most eloquently I think I had ever heard Emmett speak. "I love you with all of my heart and I can't begin express how happy you make me everyday. Rosalie Lillian McCarty Hale Cullen," He threw her smirk, "Will you marry me --- again?"

If it were possible there wouldn't have been a dry eye in the house.

Rosalie bent down on the floor in front of him, never breaking his gaze, place her hands gently on both sides of his face. "Of course I will. I love you."

Emmett took her hand, kissing it and gently placed the ring on her finger. The Christmas lights made it glow. He pulled her too him, kissing her passionately. My hand flew up, covering Nessie's eyes. She tried to squirm away. We all cheered and catcalled until they finally broke apart.

Edward. chuckled darkly in my ear. "Again this was the g-rated portion of his gift."

Nessie turned and pressed her hand to my neck. She appraised Rosalie's ring, admiring its beauty.

"I know, honey. It is gorgeous." I agreed.

"Alright Edward," Emmett demanded. "Let's do this."

Edward began to stand encouraging me up from my seat. He took Nessie from my arms.

"Right this way." We followed Edward out to the garage, all of us confused as he continued past the main garage to the second outbuilding. We rounded the corner to find a large curtain shrouding the front.

"Edward –" I started

"Don't worry Bella. I didn't get you another car you wouldn't drive."

"Enough with theatrics, man. We're not getting any younger here."

"Carlisle." Edward nodded towards the curtain. Carlisle walked forward and tugged it down. The drape fell to the ground revealing six identical Ducati motorcycles. Seven including the silver one he had passed on to Jasper the year before. Next to it, a canary yellow one for Alice, the exact color of her Porche, a hot pink one for Rose, a graphite colored one for Emmett, royal blue one for Edward and a candy apple red one for me -- it reminded me of my poor truck. A shiny black stood slightly off to the side.

"Next August before school starts again, road trip baby, the six of us."

"Dude these are freaking sweet." Emmett high fived Edward before he grabbed Rose's hand rushing over to the bikes.

"Edward these are so awesome. Thank you." Alice chimed. Jasper followed her as she appraised hers. I held back, not really sure what to say. Soon I felt Edward's soft lips at my ear.

"Don't worry about Jake, sweetheart. The black one's for him. I just figured now, that we can go the same speed, you and I can ride together." I was overcome with emotion. Edward how found away to get me a gift that didn't make me feel singled out, but made me feel like a more complete part of the family. Something I could share with him and something we could all share together. I giggled. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. I felt Nessie's hand on neck and I broke our kiss. She felt left out.

"I didn't forget about you," Edward chuckled. "Look." I followed, my little finger intertwined with Edward's as he walked over towards Jake's motorcycle. Beside it in the shadows was a small replica, an extra miniature copy of Jake's Ducati. A little, shiny black, electric motorcycle.

The family gathered around at the sounds of Nessie's excited squeal.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy." She hugged Edward fiercely before she jumped from his arms to take a closer look.

"You can only ride it in the yard here, in the driveway and near the cottage, okay?"

"Okay," She beamed up at him. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome." Edward pulled me closer as we both adored our daughter enjoying her gift. I couldn't wait to see Jake's face in the morning when he saw his new bike. I knew he'd pretty much have the same reaction as Nessie.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered. I would have taken no gifts, just see the joy on Nessie's face.

"You are welcome." He kissed my forehead.

Suddenly Rosalie cleared her throat. We all turned to look at her as Nessie skipped over to her and into her arms.

"There's one more gift. Stay out of my head, fool." Rosalie shot Edward a teasing glare. "Nessie had something for Edward." We followed Nessie and Rose inside and all jaws dropped as when Rosalie plopped her down on the piano bench. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"These two, even Alice are blocking my thoughts like crazy. This is about to be good." He whispered.

We watched and listened in utter shock as Rosalie accompanied Nessie on the piano, playing the sweetest most beautiful melody I had ever heard. Edward had taught her a few tunes but nothing this complicated. She concentrated as her small fingers danced across the keys. She truly was Edward's daughter.

When she finished we all cheered uproariously. She smiled hugely and jumped up into Edward's arms. "Renesmee Carlisle," he breathed.

"She wrote it herself, Edward. Only took her two days." Rosalie said. Edward was speechless staring at her in awe. I too could think of nothing to say. How—how did this beautiful, amazing, talented little girl belong to us. There was no limit to what she could do.

She looked down at Edward's chest, running her finger along the seam of her sweater. "Daddy, did you like it?"

"Nessie. I loved it."

She looked up at him with her dazzling smile and threw her little arms around his neck. "I'm glad, Daddy," she breathed

"Well Jazz, I think Nessie topped us all." Emmett laughed

"Amen to that." Jasper laughed.

Nessie had sealed this Christmas as perfect. We all sat around a little while longer, discussing the upcoming trips, laughing in anticipations of Jacob's reaction to his new toy. I felt like my heart would burst. I was surrounded by so much love, so much joy, so grateful to be a part of this incredible family.

Through all the excitement even Nessie couldn't fight her exhaustion. We called it a night and headed back to the cottage. I carried Nessie while Edward carried her remote control Jeep. The floors of the cottage would make for an excellent little racetrack.

I put Nessie in her bed, but just before I shut off the light she called to me.

"Momma," she yawned.

"Yes?" I returned to her bed, sitting on the edge. Edward leaned his perfect form on the door frame.

"I didn't give you your present yet."

I turned to Edward in shock. "You don't need to give me anything."

"It's just a hug, Momma. I know you don't really like getting gifts but this one is free and only I can give it to you." For the second time today she rendered me speechless. She sat up in her bed and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "Merry Christmas, Momma. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. More than you know," I breathed. I kissed her cheeks once more and laid her down in the bed.

"Sweet dreams, baby." Edward said in a low voice. The admiration from her gift lingered in his voice. Her eyes were already closed and she stifled a yawn.

"Good night---" She drifted peacefully to sleep. I had to slip back in later and catch a glimpse of her dreams after a day like today.

Edward and I headed back to our room, again silence filled the air. Once there, Edward put on some soft music and lit a driftwood fire. I could have been content to sit with him all night and watch the blue flames dance, but my body ached for him. It had been too long, hours since he touched me the way I wanted him to. He pulled me toward the bed desire in his eyes. I hesitated taking a step back. He silently raised his eyebrow, a quizzical smirk on his lips.

"I have a not so G-rated part to my gift." I backed towards the closet, trying to be seductive. I think Edward found my effort more humorous than anything. "I just need one moment." I said biting my lip, something I knew he liked.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen." He lay back on the bed.

I quickly backed into the closet keeping my eyes on him as a closed the door. I secretly thanked God for my shield. Edward had no idea that Rose, Alice and I had together planned more adult evenings for our husbands, the week before carefully selecting nearly identical teddy sets, elegant bras and panties in red lace with subtle white accents. Leaving Nessie to spend the afternoon with Edward, we took hours giggling in dressing rooms, trying on some gorgeous and some absolutely ridiculous lingerie.

After many cracks about leather and whips we finally settled on some pretty good choices. Alice opted for an adorable pair of lace boy shorts with a matching camisole that left just enough to the imagination. Rosalie took it to the other edge of the spectrum, purchasing a frightening small red lace thong with a matching bra. She completed the outfit with candy cane striped thigh highs with red garters. I was not that brave, taking more of the middle ground. Alice helped me pick out the most adorable baby doll slip that tied right at the center of my chest draping open over my stomach, with matching panties of course.

"Edward will freak when he sees this." Alice giggled. I hoped she was right.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror before I put on the final touch, a Santa hat that Alice had given us to complete our little outfits. I didn't look half bad. I walked back over to the door, taking a deep breath. I bravely stepped out into the bedroom.

Edward immediately sat up, his eyes popping wide. I hadn't worn a shred of lingerie since our honeymoon. I looked down bashfully, teasing him just a little.

"Merry Christmas, Edward." I said glancing up at him. He gripped the sheet, sliding to the end of the bed. I knew I had about four more seconds before he jumped off the bed and torn my lingerie to shreds. I had to tease him just one more time. "Is there something wrong with my outfit?"

A lustful growl thundered in his chest. "Get over here. Now," he purred. I giggled, skipping to the bed, halting when I was right where I wanted to be, comfortably standing between his legs. He gazed down at me hungrily. My stomach tied in knots. He would always have that affect on me.

"I should take back your present," he purred.

"Why?" I asked innocently. I really wanted to try out that bike.

"Well," his was voice husky and low. "You've clearly been a very bad girl." He lifted his hand gently tracing his finger tips along my shoulder.

"Do you really like it?" I asked in earnest. I couldn't completely trust Alice's prior assessment.

He chuckled lustfully. "Yes. I like it very much." He bent towards me, his lips caressing the skin on my neck. My head fell back gently as my eyes closed. My whole body ignited beneath his satin kiss. Slowly he made his way up, our mouths finally tangling together. I loved the sweetness of him. I could never get enough.

Edward pulled away, gazing thoughtfully at my body, wondering where he should start. I thought it was well past the time when he should be naked, but I decided to let Edward have his fun. After all this was part of his gift.

"I prefer you in blue," he said slowly, his eyes focusing in on my nipples. "But I have to say my Bella, you look pretty damn good in red."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmmm." I held perfectly still as he started caressing my body with his hands. His finger drifted over the sheer fabric, igniting the skin of my breasts under his touch. My nipples were already hard, painfully sensitive as he began to trace over them at a cruel pace. My eyelids slid closed and I trembled.

"I'm gonna have to take this off, but that has to wait," he purred.

I opened my eyes again as he stepped off the bed. I took a small step back making room for him to stand in front of me. I reached for the hem of his sweater, but he stopped me.

"No." was all he said. I swallowed anxiously watching the glowing caramel of his eyes.

His long fingers wrapped around my waist and effortlessly he placed me on the bed. He stepped between my legs where I had been moments before standing between his. I wanted to ask him what he wanted from me, what I could do to pleasure him, but I thought better of it. Edward always knew how to please me. This was his gift I wanted him to enjoy my body which ever way he saw fit.

He slowly licked his bottom lip as his eyes trailed over my body. I knew I would be happy with which ever part of my body he decided to taste first. His hands came up and he cupped my breasts and he gripped them firmly.

"I like this. So I wont rip it." I was about to tell him I would just buy another one, but my voice was lost to a strangled moan. Edwards tongue slowly pulled across my nipple, sucking the hardened peak between his lips through the red fabric. My eyes rolled back in my head and my hips shifted on the bed spread, my core gushing. He alternated between my breast, paying equal attention to each as her massaged the other deeply with his strong hand. He was driving me crazy.

"Are you wet for me, Love?" he purred.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Show me." I knew exactly what he wanted to I slowly pulled my panties off as he took a step back. I handed him the red thong and he placed it on the bed behind me. "We're going to use those a little later," he added. I nodded in return, biting my lip. "Now. Show me."

I moved to the very edge of the bed and opened my legs. My hand automatically drifted down over my wet slit, my fingers instantly coated in my juices. I knew how much Edward loved to watch so I took my time, rubbing my lips slowly, sliding one finger, then two between them. Pushing one finger and then two into my tight entrance, rocking the heal of my palm against my clit. I worked myself at a snail's pace, watching the topaz of my husband's eyes swirl and flare.

After a few moments I could see that he couldn't take it anymore. He stepped closer, motioning for me to stop. I stopped the motions of my fingers, but left them right where they were. I wanted more instructions.

"Give me your hand," he said.

I withdrew my fingers just as he grabbed my wrist. Our eyes held one anothers as he sucked my fingers clean, swirling his tongue around each digit. I wanted him so badly, but I had to be patient. Thank God he didn't make we wait long.

With a quick jerk of the chin, he motioned for me to slide up the bed. He followed after me, climbing over my body as I lay on my back.

"Arms up," he purred once more. I saw then that he had my thong in his hand. "You're not going to rip these are, you?"

I shook my head no, knowing that exercising that sort of restraint, not ripping that small strip of fabric while he proceed to take me would be nearly impossible -- and make the sex that much better.

"That's a good girl." I gripped the bars of our bed frame as Edward tied my wrists together to the iron bars. Once I was secure, he climbed off the bed. I lifted my head off the mattress and watched him undress. He didn't rush, but he didn't take his time either. It was torture watching him reveal the smooth scape of his chest and and stomach. My mouth started to water as he pulled off his pants and his boxers, releasing his large erection. My hips came off the bed and a loud purring moan ripped from my throat in a desperate plea. I needed him inside me.

"Patience, Love," he murmured with an evil smirk. I held back my pout, but it didn't help with my frustration.

Once he was finally free of his clothes, I stared at him as he climbed over my body on all fours, the greens and blues of the fire casting every inch of his amazing cock in the most haunting glow.

"I know what you want, but this is my gift right?" He continued on his path rising up to his knees.

"Yes," I replied, looking up at his gorgeous face and his perfect erection. He steadied body over me then gripped himself in his right hand. In the most cruel move he pressed his cock to my lips, spreading his pre-cum around.

"Well I want to fuck your mouth first." My lips parted on their own just as he thrust forward. I took him all the way down, praising my immortal body and its lack of a gag reflex. He growled gently grinding his fist into the stone wall above our bed. I made a slight move to grab his hips, but felt the tug of my panties.

"Don't. Rip them," he purred, thrusting forward once more. I obeyed trying to hold as still as possible.

Edward knew his body just as well as I did. He rode me hard, easing off every time he knew he was close. I would have been more than happy with him coming in my mouth. I loved the sweet honey taste of him, but I knew my husband. He was his happiest coming deep inside my wet pussy.

He shuddered once more nearly reaching his peak as he pulled away from my mouth. I took an unnecessary deep breath, my body pulsing off the bed. He slid down on top of me, his firm thigh grinding between my legs, spreading my wetness around even more.

I watched his hands as he gently untied the red bow between my breasts, pulling the sheer fabric open on either side of my body.

"I know, Love." He leaned up, kissing me deeply. A shudder I couldn't control radiated through my body as he prepared to take me. "I need you too."

Suddenly he rose off the bed, squaring his hips between my legs then with the sweetest driving thrust entered me in one swift motion. My hips shot off the bed, our pelvises meeting as I bit down on my lip, holding on for dear life to keep in my cries. I couldn't risk waking Renesmee.

I was ready, after three deep thrusts, I was ready to come. After the torture of touching myself and tasting his delicious cock, my pussy was aching, throbbing as it surrounded Edward's considerable cock. I wanted to let go and let my orgasm consume me, but I wanted to wait for my husband. When he was ready I wanted to let go and milk every drop from him as he shuddered above me. I did everything I could to keep my body from taking over, focusing on this the wood beams over Edward's head instead of his perfect lips. Minding the tension on the fabric above _my _head to keep from thinking of just how perfect Edward felt inside me.

It was all useless. His angelic voice brought my focus back down to her gorgeous face.

"You know I didn't need a gift. I don't need anything," he grunted, plunging deeper.

"Wha--" I tried to mutter.

"I have you, Angel." He growled, tossing his head back, before gazed back down at me again. His eyes were blazing, the liquid topaz burning me through. "I have you." That was it. My body gave way, gripping him from base to tip. He released into me, moaning my name in choked whispers as I silently whimpered his over and over.

He took a deep breath and surged forward once more, filling me with one more shattering orgasm before he rolled off me, laying still and silent on our covers beside me. I closed my eyes trying to reclaim myself. I wanted our next round to be sooner than later.

I looked at my husband and he gazed back at me with one eye open.

"I'm thinking about untying you," he whispered with his beautiful crooked smirk.

"I can still rip these you know."

"But you wouldnt."

"I wouldn't?"

"No. Cause then I _would_ have to punish you for being naughty." His voice came out in a dangerously tempting purr.

"What's the vampire equivalent for coal?" I asked, licking my lips. I was ready for him again.

He smiled smelling my flaring scent. "Why don't I just show you?"

With a sharp tearing sound I freed my hands and pounced on him. I didn't care if I ripped the red panties, or how hard Edward ended up spanking me. I was spending another perfect night in my wonderful home with my amazing husband. In the morning I would be back with my family, my daughter playing in my arms. And nothing could take away the joy that surrounded the end of this perfect Christmas day.

**--**

**i know that was corny. hence the title. but thanks for reading it anyway. **


	2. Just A Heads Up

Just a heads up...

On January 1, 2011 I will be pulling all of my stories and closing this account soon after. Thank you so much to all of you who have given my stories a chance. I'm shocked that I still get favorite alerts and reviews on stuff I haven't updated in over a year. I have some fun stuff coming up and I'm excited to share all of it with you who actually care. Those of you who could give less of a shit, please do ignore this.

If you have any questions or want to yell at me for more for not finishing Baby Steps, New School or Never Knew you can hit me up on my twitter or at rebekahwsm (at) gmail dot com. I'll be posting one more note between now and the 1st, but just know these stories will all be removed. NONE OF THEM WILL BE PUBLISHED!

xoxo - Beks aka Lipsmacked


	3. Signing Off

**FINAL – I SWEAR TO GOD – FINAL Fanfiction AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay... I have been holding this in for WEEKS as is the nature of the business. My first book, _Better Off Red _has been picked up by Bold Strokes Books and that is why I'm dropping all of these stories. I understand that a lot of you enjoy reading them, but I simply need to move on, which has been the plan for a long time now.

In my profile you will find the link to my Bold Strokes author page and a link to my facebook author page where I will be updating from now on. Also you can follow me on twitter.

These stories will come down on January 1, 2011, but my book will be out in 2011 too so HOOORAY.

_Better Off Red_ is a lesbian paranormal romance and I really do think those of you how have enjoyed my femslash stories will enjoy it.

Thank you guys so much for your support and kind words about my stories. Please don't hesitate to drop me an email or a tweet. I seriously have no life, besides this whole writing thing...

**xoxo – Lipsmacked aka Beks**


End file.
